State Of Grace
by Nemu-Chan
Summary: A small and sweet one shot about Alyssa and Eric celebrating Christmas together.


_Hi!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I only own my OC, Alyssa Bennett.  
_

_**A/N:**_ So as promised in my last chapter, here's the one shot. I hope you will all like it. It happens after the events with the Authority (that are still not over). Yes, there's a happy ending as you can see.**  
**

Also for those who don't know my story "Set Fire To The Rain", you should probably read it if you want to understand that one shot.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Christmas lights glistened as I watched the sun slowly fading down. Christmas wasn't my favorite time of the year but I still enjoyed it very much. I loved the atmosphere and the beauty of everything in winter. Plus, it was relaxing for me, especially after everything that happened in the last few months or rather years I should say now.

Right now, I was enjoying a sweet cinnamon tea while waiting for my vampires to rise from his deep slumber. It shouldn't take too long, Eric was always up very early, just like Godric. Pam was always taking her time, probably only because she was a woman. Being a vampire didn't mean you couldn't take care of yourself.

Eric and Godric were just very eager to wake up every night. They could even wake up a little bit before sunset but they didn't do it very often.

I was waiting for them but I was perfectly fine by myself. I was very busy, especially during that month. I took care of the house and decorated it. It just made me go back to when I was only a child, though the very best moment was when I managed to convince Eric and Godric to help me with the Christmas tree. They were not particurlaly excited by it but they couldn't refuse me anything. I was even convinced that, at some point, they enjoyed though they'll never admit it. I smiled to myself and looked at the tree, it was all red with some hint of white, just beautiful and perfect.

I just wished my parents and my sister were there.

The situation was a little bit complicated and it bothered me. I was to blame for that, I didn't want to confess them that I was immortal and that I would have to watch them grow old and die. That is why I was probably refusing to spend too much time with them though I was already regretting it.

Yet, there was another factor. It was probably more that thing that prevented me from seeing them. After the whole mess with the Authority, I went to see them for some well deserved vacation but my vampires were not far away, not wanting to leave me alone. It was probably not the right time for my parents to meet Eric and Godric but it happened. It didn't really go as planned.

My parents had always been very tolerant with vampires and with me, being who I was but it was very different. When they learned that Eric was my boyfriend, they were surprised or rather shocked. They didn't say anything while he was there, but once he was gone, they started to lecture me, telling me that I was going insane by putting my life in danger.

They were only worried for me but they just didn't know what I went through. I tried very hard to keep everything from them but in the end, just to defend Eric and our relationship, I had to tell them what happened to me, to us. It just made them angry with me for not telling them but also with whoever hurt me. Let's say that my vacation wasn't fantastic and that was probably why I was spending Christmas far away from them. I was sad about that but I could understand them. They needed time though I still missed them so much. The other person I truly missed was Kate, she promised me she would come just after New Year's eve and I couldn't be more excited.

At least, I could say that I was with my family for Christmas. Eric, Godric, Pam and everyone else were my family, a strange and wicked one but I was just happy. I wouldn't change a thing. Tonight, we were all supposed to spend time together. It was Christmas after all. Ethan and the other elementals were supposed to come with Sookie. I wasn't fond of that idea but since our relationship was getting better, I guessed she had her place there. She was my friend after all.

"What a lovely sight I have from here." Eric's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He was leaning against the doorway, watching me carefully with his deep blue eyes.

" Hello Eric." I smiled and waved at him. I was sitting on the sofa from our huge living room.

"May I sit with you?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. _Why was he even asking me that question? _He probably had something in his mind and I liked that. Whenever he was being such a gentleman, it always ended up with us having passionate sex. I didn't know why it always ended up that way but I wasn't going to complain. It was nice, very nice and we deserved that happiness. We were just having the life we wanted and deserved after what we went through.

"I'm not sure. What do I get in exchange?" I smirked at him, already imagining the things I could ask from him. He had corrupted me and I wasn't even ashamed of myself.

"A very sexy vampire by your side and at your mercy, my dear elemental."

"I think I like that."

In a flash, he was beside me. "Of course you do." He eyed me lustfully, probably refraining himself from showing me his fangs. I was scared anymore, I was okay if he wanted to bite me though I still preferred when it was during sex, it was more pleasant. "I felt you today, you thought you could torture me in my sleep, didn't you?" He said, very seriously though he couldn't hide the fact that he enjoyed what I did and was very amused.

"I merely kissed you and laid my head on your chest, it was perfectly innocent."

_Liar_, I thought to myself. I wanted to tease him that morning, to show him how hard it was when you couldn't do anything against the person who had you at her mercy. It was some kind of payback because Eric was always so much stronger than me. It was frustrating.

"Don't play coy with me, Alyssa. If I didn't need to rest today, you wouldn't have been able to leave the bed."

"I think you're a little bit too cocky, Eric."

That was a very dangerous game because the vampire always managed to overpower me despite my power.

"You're playing with fire, Alyssa."

"But I can't get burned by it, don't you remember? However, I could easily burn that great ass of yours." I said and created a small flame in my hand. I loved to do things like that now that I was controlling perfectly my power. I was the fire, I was made of it.

The vampire laughed. " You wish you could but I'm immune to your fire. You love me too much."

Unfortunately it was true. It wasn't like I wanted to hurt Eric and I was glad I could cause him any pain thanks to my fire but I was completely at his mercy. The only thing I managed to do was creating a very warm sensation that could flow through his entire body, not very useful when he was pinning me down against the mattress.

"And you take advantage of that." I said and made the flame disappear as quickly as it appeared.

"Sure I do and right now, I intend to do it."

I hadn't even had time to realize what was happening that I was already on my back with Eric's body pressed against mine. My tea was long forgotten on the table. I wasn't going to complain and it wasn't like I could say anything. Eric's lips were pressed against my own silencing me.

"I don't think you realize how much you made me want you today. Only you can set me on fire that way." He whispered against my lips before attacking my neck. One of his hands made its way along my thigh, lifting up my dress and making very slowly its way higher. I shivered because his touch.

Before I could protest, as if I would do it, the vampire was kissing me again but that time more forcefully. It also seemed like he had gotten closer to me because I could feel every inch of his body despite his clothes. I loved that and I wanted more.

"It seems that someone is very eager to celebrate Christmas. Don't take her clothes away too quickly. Enjoy your present, vampire." A voice not far away from us said and we both stopped whatever was going on between us.

Eric immediately sat up while I needed a little bit much time to think straight. The voice belonged to Ethan, of course, _who else could make a remark like that?_ Certainly not Godric, he was more subtle than that. Ethan was just trying to tease me and embarrass me. He was very good at that but tonight I was going to win.

"I wouldn't mind getting naked very soon, if you would please excuse us, dear undine." I stood up, rearranging my dress and tried to annoy the water elemental calling him by the surname he disliked.

I was certainly not an exhibitionist but I just wanted Ethan to leave Eric and I alone so that we could continue. That wasn't very nice towards him but we just needed more time together. I sounded so depraved and desperate for sex right now but I could care less.

"Please continue here, I wouldn't mind a show, salamender." He quickly answered, smirking all the way and only one word came in my mind, asshole. He had just won and so easily with that. I was blushing like crazy.

"Find yourself a woman, Ethan. This one is mine. You definitely need one." Eric said and laughed, as he walked towards the elemental and shook his hand.

Eric and Ethan had gotten disturbingly closer. They were friends, good one I would even say. It was very nice and I believed Ethan needed friends since he had spent many years running from the monster that kidnapped me. He also needed to find someone to love but it was going to be a long bumpy road but I was hopeful for him.

"Probably. Cliff and Abigail are already in the kitchen, we brought some things for tonight."

"I should probably join them. They might need some help." I said, already leaving the room.

Tonight was going to be long but also amazing. I could already feel it.

When I arrived in the kitchen, the two elementals were talking with Godric. They all smiled at me and Abigail was the first one to greet me. I was so glad they were, so glad we were together again under happy circumstances that time. We exchanged a few words before they left the room, leaving me with the ancient vampire.

"Eric surely got very lucky when he woke up." Godric said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Not you too!" I screamed almost laughing at the situation.

"You're so easily embarrassed, Alyssa." He said and came in front of me, encircling me in his embrace. If it was even possible, Godric and I grew closer during the last months.

We shared a very deep bond and friendship. It was more than that but not close to what I had with Eric. It was different but in a good way. The ancient vampire was more than a friend, more than a brother, even more than a lover. He was himself, Godric the vampire who saved me, accepted me and loved me. I would forever be thankful for what he did for me. I would forever remember the morning he tried to kill himself before changing his mind. At least, now he was with me and he wasn't going to leave, nor was I.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked gently.

"More than ever. Our wicked family is going to celebrate our very first Christmas together. I'm very happy."

"I can feel it. What you did in the house is very nice. Everyone will like it."

"I hope so, but now come on. We have guests."

* * *

We were happily celebrating Christmas all together, only Sookie was missing but she was only late. She called about one hour ago to warn us. It was strange if I was honest with myself. We had already all exchanged our gifts but something was wrong. It was like everyone was hiding something but perhaps I was just paranoiac. After all, _what could happen on Christmas?_

"I have another gift for you, Alyssa." Eric whispered in my ear as he came behind me, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Another gift? You're spoiling me, Eric. Unfortunately, I have nothing left for you."

He smiled at me and moved his face so he could kiss me on the cheek.

"You're mine for now and forever and tonight we're going to have a lot of fun after your little surprise. I'm going to ravish you until morning comes."

"Is that a promise?" I shivered at his words and perhaps also because of his kisses. He was making so weak.

"Of course, it is." He tightened his grip on my body.

"What if I asked you to slip away right now and just be together? They would understand."

My proposal was unexpected and it just came out like that. I couldn't help myself but I wanted Eric right now. Godric and Pam had probably heard me, no, I was sure they heard me because Godric was sending me a knowing look.

"I would love to but first, your surprise... though I'm not sure, I'll get to have you all for myself for the rest of the night after that." I almost didn't hear the last part of his phrase but suddenly, I was very anxious.

Eric took my hand in his own and dragged me towards the door. Strangely, my heart started to beat very quickly inside my chest. When he opened the door, I saw nothing. Sookie's car was there and that meant she had arrived but if that was my surprise, I wouldn't say it was a very good one. The fairy got out of her car but that was when I realized she wasn't alone, definitely not alone.

"Mom... Dad..."

I was probably imagining things right now. My parents just couldn't be there or perhaps they were, and that was my surprise but how was it possible for them to be there? They weren't completely fond of Eric and Godric. _Did Eric do something? _I was so lost. Perhaps I was just dreaming.

"Eric... How... Did you glamour them?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I didn't nor did Godric. We just convince them to come because it was important for you." He answered.

"But when?"

He chuckled. " A week ago when Godric was absent for two days. We lied to you when we told you he had some business with Isabel in Dallas. We planned this trip for a while. He went with Sookie to your parents and I called them when they were there. It was rather hard to convince them but Sookie helped us a lot with her ability to read minds. Anyway, here they are. Their flight was just delayed, that is why Sookie was late. They were supposed to be there earlier."

There was no word to describe how happy I was right now and all because of my vampires and my fairy friend. They had done all of this for me, because they cared about me.

"Thank you so much Eric." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I was not going to cry even if that was from happiness. " I love you so much."

"You deserved it. Now, go."

Before I ran towards my parents, I kissed him trying to put everything I had in that kiss.

"Don't forget to thank me later, Alyssa." Eric said and I knew exactly what he was implying.

I was surely going to thank him the best way that I could later.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this._**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN EVERYONE!_**

**_Please review?_**


End file.
